Never Safe
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: When you are an officer, you never know if you will make it home. Nick and Judy have been in harm's way before, they just never expected for the grim reaper to be staring them down. High T. Swearing and some gore involved. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Nick slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was alone in his bed. Glancing over at the alarm clock, it clearly read in flashing bold numbers: 5:30. _Shit._ He immediately shot out of bed, throwing himself towards the kitchen. As he rounded the corner he was greeted by his bunny. His mate. They had been together for a little more than two years now, and things had never been better.

Judy was holding a cup of tea close to her chest, and seemed to be mildly amused by Nick's antics, "Don't worry hotstuff, I unplugged the alarm clock earlier. It's actually around 4:00am," She stopped speaking to cough into her sleeve.

"You okay there, Carrots? You could take a sick day...God knows you've earned," Nick said, sighing.

Judy gasped, "Nick, you know the only thing that would stop me from going to work would be Death on my doorstep."

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, I'm going to go get changed. You sure you don't want to take this sick day?" Nick asked looking back, "It might do you some good. Lately you've been working yourself into the ground."

Judy looked up from her tea, "I'm sure Nick, now go get dressed."

Nick walked into the bedroom, turning the lights on and swinging the closet door open. He pulled one of his uniforms off it's hangar and quickly slid into it. Officer Wilde looked into the mirror, quickly shining his badge. As much as he liked to appear lazy, Nick was a very proud mammal and being the first fox officer was a big deal. He was honored to have the title and he would never start the work day without shining the badge. It was the second most important thing in his life.

Nick walked back towards the kitchen, which was were Judy stood in full uniform. She sighed at Nick's slow pace and turned towards the door, leaving him to follow after her. Nick jogged after her, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer than he already had.

* * *

The fox sipped from his coffee cup, cherishing every bit. The early awakening had started to catch up with him, and he did not want to hear the scolding Judy would give him if he passed out on duty, so he had pleaded for Judy to stop at the closest Snarlbucks. She finally gave in and Nick could not have been more grateful. Now, Nick was contently seated in the passenger seat as Judy walked back from the Snarlbucks, her own coffee in hand.

"Dumb fox, couldn't even watch my coffee while I was in the bathroom," Judy said.

Nick sipped his coffee in response. Judy playfully punched him on the arm and put the patrol car in drive. The fox grabbed the radio, "Dispatch, 221 is back on duty."

"10-4, Wilde," Clawhauser said, voice seemingly muffled by something.

Nick looked at Judy as he put the radio back in it's place, "How much do you want to bet it was a donut?"

Judy smiled slightly, "I have no clue what you mean, Officer."

Nick grinned at her, "You know I love it when you call me that."

The radio crackled, "Shots fired, shots fired. This is is unit 267 requesting backup! We are on the corner of Olmec and Bast in Savannah Central! " Officer Wolford yelled into his radio.

Nick scrambled for their own radio, "This is unit 221 responding, we've got your back Wolford. Try to hold out for a minute."

Judy quickly switched the overhead lights on and took off down the street. Luckily, Nick truly knew what he was talking about. They had reached the street in just over a minute and a half. Nick threw his door open and drew his pistol. He immediately spotted the other Officer's police cruiser. He raised his gun and approached the cruiser, taking note of the three dead animals in suits. Nick looked back to the cruiser and saw Wolford leaning over his seat, gun in hand, clutching his side.

The fox moved forward, "Judy! Call an ambulance!"

Judy didn't hesitate, grabbing her personal radio she called into it, "We have an officer down! I repeat we have an officer down! Get an ambulance out here now!"

Nick motioned her over, "You were always better at this then me. Try to get him stable, I'll check these bodies."

Giving her a pat on the back, Nick moved to the first suit. He rolled him onto his back, and checked his pulse. Dead. Nick moved between the other two and it was the same. Both dead. Nick glanced back down at all three of the animals. The blood sprayed towards Wolford, not away. Which means he didn't kill them. Nick turned around to find Judy had pulled Wolford from the car, resting him against the door. The vulpine scanned the area one last time before holstering his pistol.

"Anything from Wolford?" Nick said as he walked towards them.

Judy glanced up, a worried expression plastered across her face, "Nick, he's passed out from blood loss."

Nick cursed and spun around, gripping his personal radio, "Dispatch, why can't we hear those damn sirens? We've go an officer dow-"

Nick screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground, releasing his hold on the radio. He shut his eyes tight, gasping as he gripped his chest. The vulpine opened his eyes and glance down, immediately wishing he didn't. He had exactly three gaping holes in his chest. They had ripped straight through his armor. Nick felt someone grab his vest by the back and start dragging him, and he had to resist screaming out in pain. He tried drawing his gun, but he couldn't do it without hurting himself.

The pain was too much and he gasped out, "Fucking stop. Please, oh god please stop."

Judy appeared in his view, medkit in hand and the worried expression from before multiplied tenfold. She quickly started plastering gauze over his wounds and he winced in pain, "Your putting it over a vest, Hopps," The fox growled out.

"What else am I supposed to do? Jesus Christ, Nick..." She said looking down at his bloodied body, the freshly applied gauze already staining red. He tried to look at his wounds but Judy shoved his head down.

He grunted in response, clenching his teeth in pain. Judy grabbed her radio, "Dispatch! We have two officers down! Where the fuck are those sirens?!"

"Judy, we have help on the way. Are the officers stable?" Clawhauser asked, worry clear in his voice.

Judy glanced towards the car she had placed Wolford behind, then down to Nick, "Wolford is not losing any more blood, but he lost quite a bit. Nick is...I'm not going to lie Ben, he's not doing good."

She heard the loud gasp from Clawhauser, "Do your best Judy, paramedics are close."

"Then why don't I hear the sirens?" She asked, exasperated.

Clawhauser didn't respond and she looked back down at Nick, he had closed his eyes. She hurriedly raised a paw to his mouth. He was breathing. Distantly she heard sirens. Nick opened his eyes slowly.

He glanced up at her and smiled weakly, "There they are."

She couldn't smile back. His smile faded and while Judy was distracted he glance down at his chest again. The thing that caught his eye wasn't on him, but around him. There was a puddle of blood surrounding him. He laid his head back on the pavement, his eyes barely open. He dropped his paw into the blood and sighed.

"Judy I want you to move on. Meet someone new. Have the fami-" He coughed blood into the air, and it fell back onto his face. The sirens grew louder as Nick slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **A/N: So, my first non-crossover story. I hope this story doesn't make you hate me, because stuff is about to go down. Maybe there will be character death, maybe not? Wouldn't be the first time I've done something that bizarre.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Judy felt helpless as the paramedics pushed her away from Nick and stripped him of the bandages she had applied. They quickly realized that the bullets weren't affected by his vest at all and cut it off of him. Judy could tell the damage was extensive and Nick was not doing good. She had been holding in tears while treating Nick, but now they were falling freely. She felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up to see Officer Fangmeyer. The white wolf had some blood around his paws, and Judy couldn't help to glance around in worry.

"It's Wolford's. Don't worry, I just helped get him onto the stretcher. Apparently, he's heavier than they thought," Fangmeyer said, chuckling slightly, "Anyways, don't you think you should get to the hospital? I don't think they'll let you ride with him."

The EMTs had Nick on the stretcher when she turned back. Fangmeyer motioned for her to hop in his cruiser. Judy walked around to the other side and hopped in. The white wolf grabbed the radio, "Dispatch this is unit 241. I'm bringing Officer Hopps to the hospital so she can be there if anything comes up with Wilde. Is that okay?"

"Fangmeyer, this is Chief Bogo," Judy wiped the tears from her face, "You are cleared to drop her off, but I want you to stay there and wait. Tell Judy I'll be at the hospital in fifteen minutes. Fangmeyer, when I get there I want a complete rundown of what you saw when you got there."

Judy heard the radio crackle as the chief got off his end. Fangmeyer sighed and put the cruiser in drive, making his way towards the hospital. The whole ride, one thought rang through Judy's head.

 _What if Nick didn't make it?_

* * *

The second she walked through the door Judy was swarmed by doctors and nurses. Apparently, they thought she was injured. When she clarified that the blood wasn't her's, they moved back, waiting for Nick to arrive. Judy moved to the waiting room and saw that, miraculously, Chief Bogo was already there. He was pacing but stopped at the sight of them, "Is Nick here?" Bogo asked, not bothering to mask the worry in his voice.

"He's not already here?" Judy asked glancing towards the receptionist.

Judy, Fangmeyer, and Bogo rushed to the desk, "Ma'am has Officer Nicholas Wilde arrived at this hospital yet?"

The deer glanced up at them, and turned to her computer, "Nicholas Wilde? We dispatched an ambulance to pick up him up along with Officer Gregory Wolford fifteen minutes ago. It seems the other officer is here, but Nicholas hasn't arrived."

Judy looked up at Bogo, "Call Clawhauser, now."

Bogo pulled out his phone and dialed the station's number, putting it on speaker, "Chief, I was just about to call you. We just got multiple calls about an ambulance going off a bridge. Does this have anything to do wit-" The Chief hit the speaker button and quickly exited the room.

Judy motioned for Fangmeyer to follow her and she lead them to the parking garage, "We're going to that ambulance. I'm not waiting for my orders."

Fangmeyer nodded, "I understand just don't scratch the cruiser," He tossed the keys to Judy.

She slid into the driver's seat and quickly backed out of the garage. Pressing the button on the radio, she spoke into it quickly, "Clawhauser, I need a favor."

"Judy? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with the Chief? I just got off the phone with him," The cheetah called back.

The bunny sighed, "That doesn't matter. Give me the location of the crashed ambulance."

Silence. Judy put the radio in it's holder and turned her eyes back to the road. She decided on going back to the original crime scene, maybe entering the hospital's coordinates into her GPS would bring her the same way as the ambulance.

The radio crackled to life, "Judy, they went off the Bastet Memorial Bridge. That's almost a hundred feet into water," Clawhauser said.

Judy grabbed the radio, "Thank you, Ben."

The bunny activated the lights and siren, taking off towards the bridge. He plummeted a hundred feet into water, with barely treated bullet wounds? How could anyone survive that? She shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her head.

Judy skidded to a stop next to the broken guard rail on the bridge. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid from the car, approaching the edge. The small bunny looked over the edge, spotting a paramedic on the shore who wasn't moving. She looked around for anyway down to the water. Judy quickly spotted a dirt road leading to a boat launch. She reentered the patrol car, and drove down the road exiting at the water.

The bunny ran forward, checking the paramedic for a pulse, "Sir! Sir!" She didn't feel a pulse.

Judy looked around, noticing the drag marks in the sand, leading to tire tracks that disappeared. The shape of the marks were too small to be any of the medics, and the blood confirmed that Nick had been grabbed by whoever this was. The bunny grabbed her radio, "This is Officer Judy Hopps, requesting another ambulance. We need an investigative team out here too, Officer Nick Wil-"

The sound of a car and gravel moving stopped her. She spun around, drawing he gun as a van pulled up next to Fangmeyer's car. The passenger side door swung open, and a large wolf stepped out. He was wearing a large brown trench coat, clearly hiding something under it. Judy moved into a standing position.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stay where you are," Judy said, voice stern, expertly concealing the worry she really felt.

"Pyotr. My name is Pyotr not sir." The newly dubbed Pyotr said through a thick accent.

Judy raised her gun, aiming it directly at the wolf.

The wolf scoffed, "Get in the van, or you're little fuck buddy is dead."

Judy winced at what he said, but she stood her ground, "You really want to test me?" Judy remained silent, the wolf cursed, "You know I really hate doing this to another canine. Especially a friend."

The back doors to the van opened and Nick was thrown from it. He groaned in pain. Two more wolves jumped out of the back and dragged Nick in front of the wolf she assumed was the boss.

"Now, Ms. Judy Hopps. Do you want to see your friend die, because of you?" He said.

Judy locked eyes with Nick, and he smirked slightly at her. She pleaded for an answer from him, but he just nodded at her, "I'm not getting in that van."

The wolf scoffed and pulled a small hatchet out from under his trench coat. He pushed Nick to the ground and positioned the hatchet above Nick's right paw, "You sure, little bunny?"

Nick moved his head to the side, "Yes she is, Mr. Motherland."

In a motion seemingly practiced hundreds of time, Pyotr raised the hatchet and brought it down on the fox's wrist. The scream that followed sounded like it had tore his throat completely open. The two wolves that were on standby lifted Nick and threw him into the van. Pyotr walked towards Judy, and she finally snapped back to reality. She pulled the trigger on her gun rapidly, all of the bullet impacting with the foreign wolf. He looked down at himself.

"You bitch, you've gone and fucked up my coat!" Pyotr shouted.

Judy attempted to move out of the way, but Pyotr already had her by the throat, "This is why I wanted you to come peacefully. We could've avoided mutilating your friend and destroying my coat."

Pyotr dragged her towards the van and tossed her in just as the first sirens started wailing in the distance, "Fucking response times in this city."

Judy lifted herself off the floor of the van, and immediately the smell of burned flesh reached her nose. They had cauterized the wounds, and were now doing their best to treat his gunshots. Judy spun around attempting to open the vans doors.

"Fucking bitch," She heard from behind her, right before something impacted with her head, bring about absolute darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm not as happy as I could be with this chapter, but any excuse to fuck shit up for Nick. Amiright? No but I really like where this is going. Maybe you can guess who Pyotr works for? Or who he is affiliated with at least, he doesn't work for anyone. See you guys next time!**

 **P.S. To anyone who reads my Zootopia crossovers, I'm taking a bit of a break on those ones to focus on this one. Sorry, please don't hate me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, shorter chapter than usual today, and I have no excuse except that it was too good of a stopping place to pass up.**

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, the light in the room blinding him. Slowly he reopened his eyes, adjusting to the light. The fox looked around, noticing how clean the room was. It looked like it was in a fancy manor. The door opened and in stepped a polar bear, carrying a shrew in a chair.

"Nicky, I want to personally apologize for the actions of Mister Pyotr. You see I didn't want my organization to be personally involved with the kidnapping of two police officers, but we needed both of you safe. This presented us with a bit of a problem, so we sought the help of Pyotr. A few hundred dollars later and we were in business. He must of took our words a little seriously, you see we told them that they could use any means necessary to get you. Which resulted in him taking your paw," Mr. Big said.

Nick raised his arm, seeing that more than his paw was missing, "We had to take some of your forearm, too. It was infected and they had not cauterized it properly. Do not worry about medical rehabilitation though, we have some of the top mammals in the prosthesis community working on it."

Nick lowered the stump and glared at the small predator, "So, all is forgiven? No. That's not how this works. Just because you pay for shit doesn't mean you are justified. Does my fucking arm even matter to you? You are the one that caused this!"

Mr. Bid sighed, "Do you think I don't know that, Nicky? You are like family to me. Both you and Judy were hurt by the wolves I hired. I hate myself for that. If I hadn't sent them you'd be dead at the bottom of a lake."

"I'd rather that! I don't want to relearn how to do everything with my left paw! Did you even do anything to the wolves that took my fucking paw?" The vulpine questioned.

"No, I didn't," Nick almost started yelling again, but the shrew raised his small paw, "Because I want you to deal with them. Your prosthetic paw might not be able to operate like your original, but you will be able to deal out some damage. More than you could with claws."

Nick leaned his head back against the headboard, "Can I speak with the lead mammal on the project?"

"That can be arranged, we have him here already for that exact reason," Mr. Big looked up at the polar bear, who understood and opened the door. He gestured in a small coyote.

"Mr. Big, I thought I was supposed to be presenting the rough draft of the project to you, shouldn't we be in your office?" The coyote asked.

Mr. Big chuckled softly, Vinny, this is the fox you are making it for. He has some questions about the project."

The shrew quietly signaled the polar bear to bring them out of the room. Nick raised his head slightly, "How easy would it be to kill someone with it?"

"Depending on what materials and how you want it shaped, very easy or incredibly hard," Vinny paused, "I take it you want to be able to kill someone easily?"

Nick smirked, "You seem to know me already," His smirk quickly evaporated, "Now, will this prosthetic be uncomfortable?"

Vinny picked up a briefcase, "You see, I thought Mr. Big wanted to see how far we've come before we presented to the recipient. But I guess there's no better critic than the customer.?

The coyote opened the briefcase and spun it around, revealing a silver and black complete lower arm. It was stunning, like nothing Nick had ever seen be-fur, "Now, if your comfortable with it, we can completely make it a part of you. Fully functional. No problems, you will feel everything it touches."

"Mr. Big said it wouldn't be able to do much. He said it wouldn't even be close to the original thing,' Nick whispered.

Vinny laughed, "Obviously, he was wrong about most of it. The only thing he got right is that it isn't close to the original, it's better," Vinny slid it from it's place, "It has full metal retractable claws, everything is rust resistant and made from incredibly strong materials, the paw is specifically reinforced to deliver harder hits, too."

"What could you do with a whole arm?" Nick asked, still awestruck by the beauty of the metal.

Vinny looked at Nick, "Theoretically, we could give you enough strength to punch a hole through concrete. Tear an animals arm off. We'd be able to do a lot more, we could put so much tech in a full arm that an EMP wouldn't even know where to start. And then we could make it pulse resistant, so that it could never be fried," Vinny paused, "Hold on, you aren't thinking about having Mr. Big take your whole arm, are you?"

"Do it," Nick answered firmly, "Tell him to take my arm. I want a new one. I need a new one, the one you just described."

The coyote hesitated, "I'm not sure if he'll go for that. He didn't even want to take anymore of your forearm."

Nick glared at Vinny, "Okay, I'll send him in and you can convince him."

Vinny collected the briefcase, much to Nick's dismay, and rushed from the room. Moments later, the polar bear was back with Mr. Big in his paws. The shrew seemed slightly confused, "Nicky, what was Vinny on about? Something to do with the prosthesis."

"Cut my arm off," Nick demanded.

Mr. Big was taken by surprise, "What? Why would you want that?"

"I asked Vinny what they could do with a full arm prosthesis. There are plenty of appealing things about what he said, and I want the arm," The fox said, glancing down at his stump.

"Nicky, you want to have your arm cut off? Who in their right mind would want that?" The shrew questioned.

"Maybe I'm not in my right mind, but I know that I'll never get my job back with a fucked up arm. I need to be a cop. I only have three things left in my life and my job is one of them," He was practically yelling at this point, "You have to understand, I need this."

Mr. Big paused, "Alright, Nicky. We'll do it."

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Let me know, please. I live and breathe reviews.**

 **P.S. I read every single review I get, and I read the usernames of everyone who favorites/follows my stories. Anyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story, thank you.**


End file.
